croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gill Flinn (GF), Gavin Hawgood (GH), Simon Harris (SH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can at, be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). July 2019 * 25th - South Norwood Lake (07:40:09:30) 10 Canada Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck + new brood of 2, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 juv, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, m Sparrowhawk, 16 Moorhen, 27 Coot, 6 Black headed-Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 20+ Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Song Thrush, 6 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 25th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Little Egret, Buzzard, Water Rail, Common Sandpiper. (JAH) * 24th - South Norwood Lake (07:30-09:15) 4 Canada Goose, 7 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 14 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, 12 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 16 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Swift, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 3 Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush, 9 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Red Kite. (JAH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose + 6 young, 37 Cormorant flying in tight formation heading west, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 6 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 11 Swift, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Willow Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 23rd and 24th - Norbury: c 25 Swift (23rd) and c30 Swift on 24th, late evening (SEC) * 21st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Chiffchaff calling in garden opposite; 1st round here this year, still 1 Swift around, Song Thrush singing this evening. (JB) * 19th - Norwood Lake :1430-1530) All three Woodpeckers. Green, ground feeding near Cypress Rd gate, Great spotted in woods nearby and a pair of Lesser Spotted in pine trees between the lake and railway. Flock of c35 Starlings on lower field, 1 Jay in woods behind Sylvan Road and 1 Wren.(Alan Simpkins) Can you please email me with regard to the Lesser Spotted Woodpeckers. These are now effectively extinct in Croydon and a description and/or photo would be much appreciated. (Admin) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: A thrush like bird in size and stance, dark brown with hint of green on head, shoulders and back, light brown below and on tail which may be edged in chestnut brown . Has distinct olive green spots (not streaks) on head and shoulders, Seen on 3rd July and again today in bushes alongside the lake. No fear of humans or dogs, so possible juvenile. but too big and slim for a Robin. (Alan Simpkins) * 18th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian + 6 young, Cormorant, Little Egret, 2 Little Grebe (nesting), 2 Great Crested Grebe (fighting), Common Sandpiper, 19 Black-headed Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Swift, Kestrel, 6 Reed Warbler, Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 17th - Lloyd Park (13:00): Red-legged Partridge still around just inside park entrance by allotments. Apparently it has been seen several times thereabouts over past few days. (John Parish) * 17th - Grangewood Park, South Norwood: House Martin, Swift, Blackcap (London Birders - Michael Mac) * 17th - Spa Wood (The Lawn), South Norwood: 3 Sparrowhawk mobbed by parakeet (London Birders - Michael Mac) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Hobby. (JAH) * 15th - South Norwood Country Park: Treecreeper (C. Smith) * 15th - Waddon Ponds: 10.00-11.00. 1 Carrion Crow, 1 Magpie, 6 Canada Goose, 54, Mallard plus 2 juvs & 5 new young, Mute Swan family, 1 Tufted Duck, 3 Goldfinch, 1 Goldcrest, 4 Little Grebe plus 3 juv & 2 young, 13 Black-headed Gull including Danish ringed bird white VBA back for another winter, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 juv Nuthatch, 3 House Sparrow, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Woodpigeon, 12 Coot plus 2 juv, 2 Moorhen plus 2 juv, 3 Starling, 1 Blackbird, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - Waddon Ponds: 1 Kestrel, 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 4 Canada Goose, 57 Mallard plus 1 young, Mute Swan family, 2 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe plus 2 juv & 2 young and 1 on nest, 8 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Woodpigeon, 13 Coot plus 2 juv, 6 Moorhen plus 2 juv, 9 Starling, 3 Blackbird, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Wren (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 14th - Location undisclosed: Hobby (and another unseen bird having altercation) over garden 5.30 pm (SEC) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: Curlew over west 6.33am. (JAH) * 12th - Hamsey Green: Sparrowhawk. (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Hobby, Nuthatch. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Egret, Hobby, Peregrine. (JAH) * 10th - Waddon Ponds: 16.00-17.00. 1 Robin, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Magpie, 4 Canada Goose, 32 Mallard plus 2 young, Mute Swan family, 4 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe with 3 juv & 2 young, 3 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Woodpigeon, 8 Coot plus 2 juv, 6 Moorhen plus 1 young & 1 juv, 1 Starling, 2 Blackbird (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 10th - Croydon (Duppas Hill Road): 1,000+ Ring-necked Parakeets over heading to roost, 20+ Swifts, House Sparrows on feeders and having dust bath, 5 young Blackbirds. (SH by WhatsApp) * 10th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 27 Canada Goose, 11 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 21 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe + 1 young, 16 Moorhen, 28 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 30+ Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Song Thrush, 9 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - Norbury: about 42/45 Swifts tonight - see entry 9th. (SEC) * 9th - Norbury (Pollards Hill South): 19.00 Male peregrine stooped on pigeons in oaks at rear of house-came from Norbury direction (MJN) * 9th - Norbury, SW16: approx 34 Swifts screaming around 21.15. ( highest number ever here) (SEC) * 9th - Lloyd Park: 15+ Swifts. (Graham Guerin by email) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: 28 Canada Goose, 11 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 16 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 4 & 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Grey Heron, 1 Cormorant, 14 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 6 Swift, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Jay, 2 Coal Tit, 6 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush, 6 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: New brood of 6 Egyptian goslings, Little Egret. (JAH) * 8th - Wandle Park: 10+ Swifts, 1 adult & 6 juv Moorhens, 1 Grey Wagtail, Blackcap, Nuthatch, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove, House Sparrow with food. (JB) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: Mute Swan family all present and correct, 3 Little grebe territories with 5+ young, 1 Grey Wagtail, 15+ House Sparrows, 52+ Starlings, 2 Swift. (JB) * 8th - Sanderstead: Buzzard thermalling near Church Way before flying north. (JB) * 8th - South Norwood Lake: 23 Canada Goose, 10 Egyptian Goose, 12 Mallard, 15 Tufted Duck + 2 broods of 4 & 2, pair Great Crested Grebe with 1 young, 1 Cormorant (over), 12 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (over), 1 Herring Gull on lake (5 over), 2 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, c80 Carrion Crows on playing fields, 12 Starling (over), 9 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: Little Grebes on nest, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 5th - Millers Pond: Brood of 9 Egyptian Goslings. (Moira O'Donnell via Twitter). This is now the 3rd confirmed breeding site for this species in Croydon. Admin. * 4th - South Croydon Allotments: 30-40 Swifts. (Nicola Hunt by email) * 4th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 3 Swifts chasing round garden at 10am. Probable family from nearby. Make that 15 Swifts at 17:35. (JB) * 3rd - Wandle Park: 12 Swifts, Moorhen family, 12+ Goldfinch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers. (Sue Henning by email) * 3rd - Riddlesdown: 3 Kestrels. (NH) * 2nd - Riddlesdown: Red Kite, Meadow Pipit displaying, 2 Skylarks, 2 Stock Doves. (JB) * 1st - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe (displaying), Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Swift, Kestrel family, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting. (JAH) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]